A system, method and apparatus is disclosed for controllably grinding coffee beans for use in an espresso machine. The disclosure includes a system, method and apparatus for controllably adjusting the grinder to maintain a desired tolerance for the espresso produced by the espresso machine. The system, method, and apparatus include monitoring of at least one of several espresso related parameters to monitor whether the espresso is being brewed within a desired tolerance or set of tolerances. The system, method and apparatus provide feedback to an automatically adjustable grinder to at least one of increase or decrease the grinding time so as to produce more or less ground coffee and increase or decrease the size of the particles ground by the grinder by making the grinder adjustment to produce more course or more fine particles. The system, method and apparatus can be used at the start up of an espresso machine to calibrate the espresso machine using one or more brewing cycles or comparing the results to some predetermined historical data or both. Also, this disclosure can be used in a “running” fashion to continuously or periodically monitor espresso parameters throughout the operation of the espresso machine and not only as a calibration tool.
A variety of espresso machines and grinders are used on a frequent basis to prepare espresso beverages. Espresso is widely consumed throughout the world with increasing numbers of espresso drinkers every day. The espresso drink may be prepared either as a straight espresso, or the espresso may be used as an ingredient with milk or other ingredients to prepare drinks such as cappuccinos and lattes.
It is desirable to produce espresso which is consistently and reliably tuned to a desired set of parameters. In this regard, it is desirable to produce espresso which has constant temperature, consistency, flavor, aroma as well as other perceived characteristics. An espresso beverage which is consistent a number of parameters can be adjusted and set. In this regard, water can be filtered and heated to a specified temperature. Many water systems have been successful at maintaining relatively tight tolerances in the brewing process. The machine can be configured for accurate and reliably repeatable settings so that the water in combination with the machine will be consistent throughout repeated brew cycles. Of course, calibration may be needed at the start up of the machine or periodically throughout the brewing process.
One of the key variables in producing espresso is the coffee bean which is used to produce the beverage. A wide variety of coffee beans grown in a wide variety of locations and conditions, and roasted to different levels can be produced. As such, there is potentially a wide variety of results in beverages that could occur. The focus of this disclosure will be on maintaining consistency in a specific type of bean used with a grinder and an espresso machine so that the combination of the elements is consistently maintained. In other words, even though there is a high degree of variability among coffee beans, the present disclosure is intended to provide a system, method, and apparatus which will automatically adjust the equipment to be maintained with in predetermined tolerance levels so at least the mechanical aspects associated with the bean and grinding of the beans can be maintained consistently.
This background information provides some information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present disclosure. No admission is intended, nor should such admission be inferred or construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention. Other aims, objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following non-restrictive description of specific embodiments thereof, given by way of example only with reference to the accompanying drawings.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner. Additional features of the present disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.